


i know how to bring a smile to your face

by mourningskies



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Friendship, Sickfic, childhood friend!karuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningskies/pseuds/mourningskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>persetan dengan demam, Rio ingin bermain! Ia ingin bermain, ia ingin menaiki <i>rollercoaster</i> berulang kali hingga isi perutnya terkocok. Ia ingin menyeret Karma menaiki <i>merry-go round</i>, meskipun mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know how to bring a smile to your face

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom belongs to matsui yuusei. i gain no profit from this work

**1.**

“Sudahlah, makan saja, bego. Bagaimana kita ke taman bermain kalau kau masih sepanas panggangan buat barbekyu begini?”

“Karma, sejak kapan, sih, kau secerewet ini?! Dan nggak mau, bubur buatanmu rasanya mengerikan.”

Karma menghela nafas, meletakkan kembali mangkuk porselen berisi bubur—kalau memang bisa disebut bubur—itu ke atas nakas di samping kasur Rio, sementara gadis bersurai kuning itu bersikeras menamatkan novel yang dibacanya sambil berbaring. Selimut menutupi setengah bagian wajahnya, stiker penurun panas menempel di dahinya, sedangkan wajahnya semerah tomat matang. 

Rio demam. Kejadian begini bukan cuma satu-dua kali terjadi sepanjang Karma mengenal Rio, dan bukan cuma satu-dua kali Karma mengurusi Rio yang sedang sakit. Mama Rio yang notabene model beken itu kemarin pagi berangkat ke Brazil, sedangkan orangtua Karma nyaris-nyaris tidak pernah ada di rumah, jadi Karma tinggal di rumah Rio. Biar begini-begini, Rio sahabatnya sejak kecil, maka Karma—meski dengan setengah hati—menyiapkan bubur untuk Rio, memunguti pakaian kotor yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya (kadang Rio memang sangat jorok, Karma mengakui), dan menggosok jendela dan dinding dapur hingga Karma dapat mendengar suara _cling_ imajiner.

Masalahnya, hari ini ulang tahun gadis itu. Karma ragu gadis itu mengingatnya, karena Rio, secuek tampangnya, berpikir bahwa ulang tahun hanyalah peristiwa selewat yang tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Malah gadis itu berpendapat sebaiknya orang-orang menangisi hari ulang tahun, karena secara teknis umur mereka sudah semakin tua. Tapi mereka punya janji pergi ke taman bermain hari ini, sampai tidak disangka-sangka tiba-tiba Rio terserang demam.

_Kruyuuk._

Karma dan Rio bertukar pandang. 

Rio melebarkan cengiran. “Mau belikan ramen di pojok jalan situ—“

“NGGAK. MAU.” Karma menyahut cepat. “Dan kaubilang tadi buburku _mengerikan_!”

“Tapi buburmu memang mengerikan!” 

“Pokoknya habiskan dulu buburku kalau mau ramen.”

“Astaga, Karma, kaumau membunuhku?! Buburmu buruk, kau harus cicipi sendiri.” Dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran, Rio meraih sesendok penuh bubur buatan Karma, lalu menyodorkannya ke depan wajah Karma.

“Buburku tidak buruk, semua takarannya sudah sesuai.”

“Sejak kapan kau jadi mirip Asano begitu?” Rio menarik lengan baju Karma, memaksanya mendekatkan mulut ke sendok di tangannya. “Nih, rasakan sendiri.”

Karma menerima suapan bubur di depannya, sedetik kemudian ia berjengit. 

“Aku belikan kau ramen di pojok jalan sana. Tempura ramen seperti biasa, kan?” Karma bangkit dari kasur Rio, sementara Rio terpingkal-pingkal hingga buku di pangkuannya terlempar ke lantai. 

Melirik sekilas Rio sebelum keluar dari kamar gadis itu, Karma menyadari ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik.

Ya sudahlah, lagipula hari ini ulang tahun Rio.

. 

. 

**2.**

Usai menghabiskan ramen mereka, Karma tertidur di bawah kaki Rio—menggelung seperti kucing kekenyangan, sementara Rio lanjut membaca novelnya. 

Satu lembar selesai.

Dua lembar.

Tiga—sial, Rio mulai bosan. Jangan suruh ia tidur, kepalanya pening sampai rasanya seperti akan meledak jika ia tidur lagi. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ia singkap—rasanya mulai gerah. 

Rio berusaha kembali memusatkan konsentrasi pada rangkaian kata di depannya. 

Ia mendesah frustasi. Persetan dengan demam, ia ingin bermain! Ia ingin bermain, ia ingin menaiki _rollercoaster_ berulang kali hingga isi perutnya terkocok. Ia ingin menyeret Karma menaiki _merry-go round_ , meskipun mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk itu. Ia ingin belanja, ingin memenuhi daftar tagihan kartu kreditnya dengan tagihan atas barang-barang mungil yang tidak penting. Sialan, ia bahkan ingin _jogging_ —hal yang paling dibencinya. 

Rio menendang Karma yang bergelung nyaman di bawah kakinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu benar-benar tidur seperti kucing.

“Ow, apa-apaan?!!” Karma bangun dengan marah.

Rio menunjuk laptop di atas meja belajarnya. “Bawakan itu ke sini, aku mau belanja _online_.”

. 

. 

**3.**

Rio bangun dengan kepala terasa jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Rupanya setelah lelah menambah tagihan kartu kredit hadiah papanya, ia tertidur. Kamarnya gelap, berkas cahaya samar-samar menelusup dari sela-sela gorden—sudah nyaris petang, ternyata.

Ia melayangkan pandang. Karma tidak ada di manapun di kamarnya, apa pemuda itu sudah pulang?

Pintu kamarnya berdebam membuka. Sejenak cahaya seperti membutakan pengelihatannya, sementara sesiluet orang melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. 

“Wow, barusan pasti aku terlihat seperti malaikat, ya.” Karma mengangkat-angkat alisnya seraya tersenyum menyebalkan. 

“Malaikat mananya, kau itu setan.” Mata Rio menangkap gelas di tangan Karma. “Astaga, itu apa lagi? Jangan bunuh aku, Tuan Setan!”

“Sialan, kau. Ini cuma minuman jahe.” Karma menyodorkan gelas itu pada Rio, tangannya yang lain meraba kening gadis itu. 

“Sudah tidak panas.” Ujar Rio, mendahului Karma sebelum pemuda itu sempat berkomentar. Ia menyesap minuman di tangannya.

Karma menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Rio menyadari tatapan itu dan mengangkat wajah, menyeringai dengan kasual. “Apa lihat-lihat? Naksir, ya?” 

Sebelum gadis itu sempat berkedip, Karma mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup cepat kening Rio. 

“Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu. Besok kita ke taman bermain, jam sepuluh tepat. Jangan kesiangan. Aku belikan makanan dulu buatmu.”

**Author's Note:**

> diketik buru-buru banget sebelum ganti tanggal jadi tanggal 25, hwhwhwhw
> 
> anyway happy birthday, nakamura rio! my waifu deserves more love, really. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
